Ein Brief von Dumbledore
by Magic Morgana
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Wieso haben die Dursleys Harry bei sich aufgenommen? Findet es heraus!


Ich habe mich schon lange gefragt, was Albus Dumbledore in dem Brief an die Dursleys geschrieben hat. War er nur für Petunia bestimmt? War er für beide Dursleys bestimmt? Das weiß wohl niemand so genau. Deshalb versuche ich, die Worte: „Denk an meinen Letzten!", zu deuten. Es sind auch Gedanken von Petunia vorhanden.

Ich weiß nur nicht, ob es etwas geworden ist oder nicht. Bitte sagt mir durch ein Review bescheid.

_**Info:**_ Der erste Absatz ist die Originalpassage aus _Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen._

LG  
_Magic_

* * *

**Ein Brief von Dumbledore an Petunia**

… Eine Brise kräuselte die sorgfältig geschnittenen Hecken des Ligusterweges, der still und ordentlich dalag unter dem tintenfarbenen Himmel, und nie wäre man auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass hier etwas Unerhörtes geschehen könnte. In seinen Leintüchern drehte sich Harry Potter auf die Seite, ohne aufzuwachen. Seine kleinen Finger klammerten sich an den Brief neben ihm, und er schlief weiter, nicht wissend, dass er etwas Besonderes war, nicht wissend, dass er berühmt war, nicht wissend, dass in ein paar Stunden, wenn Mrs. Dursley die Haustür öffnen würde, um die Milchflaschen hinauszustellen, ein Schrei ihn wecken würde, und auch nicht wissend, dass ihn sein Vetter Dudley in den nächsten Wochen peinigen und piesacken würde … Er konnte nicht wissen, dass in eben diesem Moment überall im Land Versammlungen stattfanden, Gläser erhoben wurden und gedämpfte Stimmen sagten: „Auf Harry Potter – den Jungen, der lebt!"

* * *

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!", schrie eine Frau, als sich plötzlich ein Brief in ihre Hand begab und sie ein Bündel mit einem Baby auf der Schwelle liegen sah. Sie wirkte mehr als schockiert.

Ihr Mann trat ebenfalls heraus und auch ihm weichte die Farbe im Gesicht, als er den Jungen sah.

„Wer ist das?", fragte er seine Frau.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei", antwortete sie.

„Aber wer würde freiwillig sein Baby hier abgeben?", fragte er. „Ich meine, wer gibt sein Kind überhaupt her?"

„Ließ einmal die Anschrift", sagte seine Frau und hielt ihm, den immer noch geschlossenen Brief hin. „Das ist mit Sicherheit kein Zufall."

_Mr. and Mrs. Dursley  
__Privet Drive, 4  
__Little Winging  
__Surrey_

„Dann öffne ihn lieber nicht, der könnte gefährlich sein."

Aber eben in diesem Moment, als Vernon Dursley diese Worte aussprach, öffnete sich der Brief wie durch Geisterhand.

„Leg den Brief weg", schrie ihr Mann. „Kann das Baby nicht die Klappe halten, wieso schreit es denn so herum?"

Petunia schien ratlos, war aber bestimmt den Brief zu lesen. Es war kein Zufall, nein, es war pure Absicht, dass dieses Kind hier auf ihrer Schwelle lag und sie den Brief in Händen hielt, ihn lesen sollte. Ihr ganzes Leben sollte sich durch einen einzigen Brief ändern.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Dursley! Sehr geehrte Mrs. Dursley!_

_Durch einen grauenhaften Vorfall in Godrics Hollow, von dem Sie in weiterer Weise, mit Sicherheit etwas mitbekommen haben, möchte ich Ihnen unter einigen Umständen erklären, was mich dazu veranlasst hat, Ihnen diese eine Bürde zu übertragen._

_Lily Potter, ehemals Evans, und ihr Mann James Potter, wurden von einem bösen Zauberer umgebracht, Lord Voldemort. Seine Anhänger, Todesser, haben schon seit geraumer Zeit nach der Familie Potter gesucht. Deshalb haben sich Lily und James auch einen Geheimniswahrer gesucht. Ich bezweifle, dass Sie wissen werden, was es ist, deshalb werde ich es Ihnen erklären:_

_Ein Geheimniswahrer ist eine lebendige Person, die ein Geheimnis, im Tiefsten ihrer Seele aufbewahrt, um somit anderen das Leben zu retten. Die, die den Zauber gesprochen haben, können nicht gefunden werden, außer der Geheimniswahrer ist bereit ihren Aufenthaltsort zu verraten. Dies war der Fall, Lily und James Potter starben, weil ihr Geheimniswahrer sie verraten hatte. Nicht immer kommt es zu so einem Ausgang, aber hier ahnte niemand, dass die Beiden verraten werden könnte._

_Lily und James wurden auf grausamste Weise ermordet, dadurch wurde ihr Haus in die Luft gesprengt. Auch die Straße im Umkreis von zehn Metern ist zerstört und Menschen wie Sie, sind dabei gestorben._

_Sie werden sicherlich mitbekommen haben, dass der Brief Ihnen in die Hand geflogen ist. Wenn Sie versuchen Ihn zu entfernen, dann können Sie dies nicht, Sie müssen den Brief erst zu Ende lesen, dann sind sie befreit._

_Das Baby, das auf Ihrer Schwelle liegt, ist der Sohn von Lily und James Potter. Der Junge hat den Angriff von Lord Voldemort überlebt. Nicht jeder überlebt ihn, aber er hat es getan. Ich befürchte, dass Todesser nach Harrys Leben trachten, aber da ihr Meister verschwunden oder wie viele glauben gestorben ist, werden sie sicher nicht so leichtsinnig sein und ihr Leben riskieren, nur um ein Baby zu ermorden._

_Sie, liebe Familie Dursley, werden sich sicher Gedanken darüber machen, weshalb Sie diesen Brief erhalten haben und nicht ein anderer Zauberer oder eine andere Hexe. Der Grund ist einfach. Ihre Schwester, Mrs. Dursley, starb um ihren Sohn zu retten und gab ihm somit einen Schutz mit, der stärker ist als alles andere. Und um Harry diesen Schutz zu gewähren und zu ermöglichen, muss Harry bei Blutsverwandten aufwachsen. Da Sie die letzte Verwandte sind, in deren Adern dasselbe Blut wie in Harrys fließt, habe ich es für das Beste gehalten, dass Sie sich um Harry kümmern. Natürlich werde ich mich um die Formalitäten kümmern, nicht dass es zu Problemen kommen könnte. Die wichtigsten Dinge wurden bereits in die Wege geleitet und in ein paar Tagen, wird jemand vom Jugendamt und vom Gericht zu Ihnen kommen, um die letzten Akten zu unterzeichnen._

_Ich, Albus Dumbledore, werde natürlich sehr darauf bedacht sein, dass Sie in keiner Gefahr sein werden. Wenn Sie Harry großziehen, dann kommt Ihrem Haus ein besonderer Schutz zu. Niemand der Ihnen nach dem Leben trachten will oder sei es auch unter anderen Umständen, wenn jemand unerwünschtes Ihr Grundstück betritt, kann diese Person durch einen Zauber, der sich dann auf Ihrem Gebäude befindet, nicht betreten. Natürlich tritt dies nur in Kraft, wenn sie Harry James Potter adoptieren. Sollte es zu Angriffen kommen, wo der Grund Harry ist, dann werden wir sofort bei Ihnen erscheinen und Ihnen helfen. Glauben Sie mir, die Sicherheit von Harry, liegt uns sehr am Herzen._

_Ich wäre Ihnen überaus dankbar, wenn Sie Harry James Potter eine Unterkunft und ein zu Hause bieten. Es ist viel verlangt, ein weiteres Kind großzuziehen, aber für Sie wird es kein Problem sein. Sie sind eine gute, ehrenvolle Familie und werden auch diese Hürde schaffen. Durch Ihr entgegenkommen, werde ich mich bei Ihnen erkenntlich zeigen und Ihnen einen Wunsch erfüllen, aber der Wunsch darf nicht unverschämt klingen beziehungsweise lauten._

_Ich hätte nur eine Bitte an Sie. Erzählen Sie Harry, wenn er alt genug ist, von seiner wahren Abstammung, von seiner wahren Identität, von seiner Zukunft und Vergangenheit. Harry hat ein Recht darauf alles zu erfahren. Erst wenn die Zeit reif ist, soll er die Wahrheit erfahren, nicht früher, aber auch nicht später. Es könnte vielleicht auch einmal zu spät sein. Irgendwann, wird er in unserer Welt Freunde finden, sowie lernen und Erfahrungen sammeln. Er sollte über seine Geschichte bescheid wissen, über den Grund, warum er bei Ihnen aufwächst. Halten sie ihm diesen Brief nicht vor, er ist ein Mensch wie Sie und ich und wird sich sicher nur wünsche, geborgen und geliebt zu werden. Ein Junge, der in jungen Jahren solch einen Verlust erleben musste, ein Junge, der sich nicht an diese Zeit, an diesen Zeitpunkt erinnern wird._

_Dies wäre meine einzige Bitte an Sie, sonst wünsche ich Ihnen viel Glück und hoffe, dass Sie recht zufrieden leben werden._

_Hochachtungsvoll und hoffend  
__Albus Dumbledore  
__Schulleiter von Hogwarts  
__Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei_

Plötzlich ging der Brief in Flammen auf und Petunia schrie erneut. Ihr Mann las über ihre Schulter hinweg mit.

„Ist der Kerl verrückt geworden, mit solch einem Zaubererpack will ich nichts zutun haben. Wir bringen den Jungen ist Waisenhaus, dort gehört er nämlich hin."

„Ins Waisenhaus?", fragte Petunia verwirrt.

„Es wird sich schon jemand finden, der dieses Balg adoptieren will."

„Es wurde aber schon alles in die Wege geleitet", sagte Petunia. „Was werden die Nachbarn und die Anwälte wohl sagen, wenn wir dieses Kind in ein Waisenhaus bringen, wenn schon alles in Gang gesetzt wurde. Ich möchte nicht das Gespött der Nachbarn sein, ich möchte nicht umziehen. Mir gefällt dieses Haus, mir gefällt die Umgebung und ich bin erpicht darauf, dass alles, wenn wir ein Baby ins Waisenhaus bringen, dass uns anvertraut wurde, aufzugeben. Dann kannst du nämlich deine Firma auch vergessen, deine Aufträge würde würden rapide sinken, nein, du würdest wahrscheinlich gar keine mehr bekommen."

„Habe dich verstanden Petunia", sagte Vernon Dursley. „Wir werden den Kleinen adoptieren, so wie es dieser alte Kauz in dem Brief beschrieben und erklärt hat. Ich will doch auch nicht, dass unser Lebensstandard dadurch ruiniert wird. Ich will doch nur das Beste für dich und Dudley. Mein Sohn soll nämlich stolz auf seinen Vater sein und irgendwann, soll meine Firma meinem Sohn gehören. Er soll sie weiterführen, dann gibt er sie an seinen Sohn weiter und so wird es immer weiter gehen. Es wird so zusagen ein Familienunternehmen. Wenn der Junge hier bleibt, dann sichern wir unsere Zukunft, bleibt er es nicht, können wir alles vergessen und wir müssen unser Leben neu starten. Willst du darauf hinaus mein Liebling?"

Petunia nickte. „Ja genau darauf will ich hinaus. Unser Duddy soll es einmal gut haben, wir müssen ihm etwas bieten können."

„Dann bring den Jungen ins Haus", sagte Vernon. „Oder die Nachbarn denken wirklich, dass wir schlechte Menschen sind, wenn wir ein Baby einfach so vor unserer Haustüre liegen lassen. Wir wollen doch keine Feinde haben."

„Wie Recht du hast Schatz", sagte Petunia und hob Baby Harry hoch.

Vernon war bereits wieder ins Wohnzimmer gegangen und hatte es sich vor dem Fernseher gemütlich gemacht. Petunia hingegen sah auf den kleinen Harry Potter hinab und lächelte heimlich in sich hinein. Harry sah sie mit seinen großen, smaragdgrünen Augen an. Petunia erinnerten sie stark an Lily. Lily, ihre Schwester, mit der sie einen Geschwisterkrieg begonnen hatte, mit der sie nie mehr gesprochen hatte. Sie wollte nicht einmal ihren Namen hören, sie wollte nichts mit so einer Missgeburt zu tun haben. Sie hatte sogar versucht zu verdrängen, sie wollte es verheimlichen, dass sie eine Schwester hatte. Aber ihre Vergangenheit holte sie in ihrer Gegenwart ziemlich schnell ein. Wie das Schicksal so spielt, soll sie den Sohn ihrer Schwester aufziehen, mit der sie sich nicht vertragen hatte. Petunia bereute es, dass sie mit ihrer Schwester gestritten hatte. Sie wusste, dass Lily nicht Schuld am Tod ihrer Eltern war, aber so war es leichter zu verarbeiten, jemandem die Schuld für etwas geben, wo man genau weiß, dass die Person nicht daran beteiligt war.

„Lily, es tut mir leid", dachte sie bei sich. „Ich wollte nicht, dass es so weit kommt, aber ich kann meine Fassade nicht mehr hergeben, ich habe sie über mich gewoben, über mir aufgebaut. Es würde jetzt auffallen, wenn ich nett zu deinem Sohn wäre. Verzeih mir Lily, was ich tun werde. Ich kann zwar seine Mutter nicht ersetzen, aber ich darf es auch nicht. Vernon weiß, was du warst, er war meiner Meinung über dich, dass du ein Freak bist. Jetzt kann ich sie nicht mehr ändern. Ich darf deinem Sohn keine Liebe und keine Zuneigung entgegen bringen, es würde mich innerlich zerstören, was es bereits auch tut. Ich werde aber mein Bestes tun. Nur kann ich nicht zulassen, dass dein Sohn ein Zauberer wird. Es wäre unmöglich, was würden unserer Nachbarn sagen? Du siehst Lily, es ist nicht einfach, du hast bekommen was ich eigentlich auch wollte und zwar den Lebensweg der Magie!"

Petunia sah kurz hinaus auf die menschenleere Straße, machte sich noch ein paar Gedanken über ihr Leben. Was hatte sie falsch gemacht? Was hatte sie richtig gemacht?

Sie war eine gespaltene Person, darauf bedacht, sich durch die Erziehung von Harry bei ihrer Schwester zu entschuldigen, aber auch, um ihre Familie. Petunia entschied sich schweren Herzens, oder auch nicht, für ihre Familie. Harry würde immer am Schluss kommen. Zuerst musste sie das Beste für Dudley tun, Harry konnte warten, es würde ja nicht zu schwer werden, noch ein weiteres Kind zu erziehen. Dudley würde damit schon zu Recht kommen, genauso wie der Rest der Familie. Petunia hatte sich durch Vernon noch mehr verändert. Sie fasste nicht einmal mehr ihre eigenen Gedanken und schloss sich der Meinung ihres Mannes an, aber hin und wieder, verdrehte sie seine Sätze so, dass etwas gemacht wurde, was ihr gefiel und ihm nicht auffiel, dass sie das wollte.

Irgendwann, vielleicht nicht heute, vielleicht nicht morgen, aber irgendwann, würde sie sich bei ihrer Schwester für ihre Fehler entschuldigen. Irgendwann, würde alles wieder gut und so wie es bisher war.


End file.
